


Diplomat

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Clarisse first receive the news of her son's death as a diplomat.





	Diplomat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Princess Diaries' nor am I profiting off this.

Clarisse first receives the news of her son as a diplomat. Everyone is whispering and shifting, anxious to return to business. Here is not the place for a public breakdown. Someone will deliver the news to the public later. Then she will relive the news as his mother. 

Someone else will notify Helen and Amelia, but none of Genovia will chase them with cameras, demanding a picture or begging for details. For now she has control. 

Clarisee folds her hands and smiles. Reassurance of everything being fine is the first step to regaining control. Next: an apology for the interruption. 

For now she is a diplomat.


End file.
